La folle journée d'Antoine Daniel, vidéaste méconnu
by Phylactere
Summary: Antoine Daniel, petit vidéaste pas encore si connu que ça, va vivre un début de matinée (ainsi que le reste de la journée) plus ou moins étrange.


**Ma première fic. Si avec elle vous n'êtes pas fixé sur mon univers et mon "humour" je peux plus rien faire pour vous. A savoir que mes autres fics (s'il y en a d'autre) seront moins travaillées ou plus, selon mon humeur ou mon intérêt ou bien si je considère les fics comme étant "travaillables" (j'aime le néologisme). Allez, bienvenus dans mon antre et bonne lecture... ou pas.**

* * *

 _La folle journée d'Antoine Daniel, vidéaste méconnu_

Le banal jeune homme au plus deux millions de fans ouvrait petit-à-petit ses paupières, la lumière traversant celles-ci. En effet son visage barbu et aux improbables cheveux était inondé de lumière provenant du soleil. Le jeune homme ouvrit complétement les yeux, agréablement emmitouflé sur son lit, la peluche de Richard à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant vainement pouvoir se rendormir, avant de décider de les exposer au soleil, laissant ses rétines à la lumière, les faisant s'habituer à cette divine luminosité qui imprégnant tous son corps, tout son être ! Ce plaisir immense du soleil s'étendant sur lui le fit enlever son drap pour que le soleil puisse traquer chaque coin de peau ombragée. Désormais plus que lui-même était inondé de ce soleil divin, comme si un autre lui naquit en ce moment, un lui possédant des ailles de feu et qui volait ! Oui il volait ! Cette singulière sensation mena le jeune homme tout droit au septième ciel ! Au saint des saints ! Au sanctuaire le plus sacrée qui soit !

Bref chers lecteurs, tout ce paragraphe dithyrambique pour dire que le dénommé Antoine Daniel s'était réveillé et qu'il avait le barreau du matin. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour refaire tout un paragraphe de cent-soixante-six mots pour énoncer un fait dont onze mots peuvent suffire ! Enfin bref, reprenons notre récit là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire quand Antoine Daniel était dans une condition physique propre à se faire plaisir.

Il se leva, s'habilla, alla manger, se déshabilla, alla dans sa douche, en sortie, rentra de nouveau, se lava, en ressortie, mit du gel douche et du shampoing, en ressortie, rentra de nouveau, se rinça, sortie pour de bon, s'habilla, sentit ses habits, se déshabilla, prit d'autres habits, fit sa toilettes et fut enfin prêt ! Il prit ses chaussures et ses clés avant de sortir de sa maison… avant d'y retourner aussi prestement qu'il y était sorti, ne sachant pas pourquoi il voulait partir de sa maison. Il avait du travail nom d'un pékinois ! Il avait une vidéo à écrire, filmer, monter et peut-être sortir si l'envie lui en prenait ! Non mais oh ! Non mais oh hein ! Non mais hein oh ! Mais oh non hein ! Hein mais non oh! Nom d'un mustang croisé avec un chihuahua ! Antoine Daniel prit de manière décidée ses lunettes de soleil et sortit pour de bon.

Très chers lecteurs, je ne saurais décrire la tête que faisait notre héros au moment même où il claqua sa porte. Etonné ? M'oui. Surpris ? M'oui. Comme devant un spectacle de Kev Adams ? Cela dépend de vos goûts. Comme devant un film d'Uwe Boll ? Cela y ressemble à peu près, oui. Je ne peux décrire sa tête mais sa stupeur oui. Il était tellement stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait qu'il resta pendant trois ou deux, voire quinze minutes, la main sur la poigné de sa porte. Tellement stupéfait qu'il supposait qu'un salaud lui avait donné un super stupéfiant ! Pour ainsi dire il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il se pinça, il se frappa, il se tira les cheveux (!), il tapa du pied mais non, rien n'y faisait, il ne rêvait pas et qu'il ne se réveillera pas avec la béquille !

Que voyait-il donc ? Un harem de filles nues ? D'hommes nus ? Un rhinocéros en rut qui fonçait corne en avant sur lui ? L'espace ? Le sens de la vie ! Non, non très chers lecteurs, juste que par un moyen qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il était dans les quartiers Haussmannien de Paris. Vous êtes déçu ? Oui ? Bien, c'était l'objectif.

Antoine n'était pas déçu lui. En fait, il était terrifié par ce saut de plusieurs kilomètres. Il se retourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais ce n'était plus la sienne ! Eh non ! Sinon ça aurait été trop facile et déjà la fin de cette histoire. Suant à de grosse goute, ce pauvre Antoine ne sachant plus quoi faire, décida de chercher une cabine téléphonique pour demander à ses parents s'ils avaient déménagés pendant cette nuit. Par contre, niveau cabine téléphonique, il n'y en avait guère, comme de voiture d'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'on soit le matin. Il vit alors un passant et il se dirigea vers lui. Habillé d'une marinière, d'une salopette noire, d'un béret et d'une moustache, c'était une caricature ambulante mais bon ce n'était pas grave, il fallait lui demander. L'inconnu regarda Antoine de haut, de large et en travers, l'air étonné par son accoutrement.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, où sont les cabines téléphoniques les plus proches ?

\- Hem, il y'a des téléphone dans les bistrots pour sûr, répondit l'étranger.

\- Oui mais bon… j'ai oublié mon portable c'est pour ça que…

\- Votre quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Portable ? Bah mon téléphone portable, avec quoi je peux surfer sur internet s'il y a une wifi, envoyer des mails, checker les miens, regarder des vidéos en streaming ou que j'ai téléchargé…

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Mais… Ooooh… je vois… C'est toi Jean Bolonère ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais oui ! Le grand Bono nous a dit que tu viendras de Londres avec les plans du général. Alors, c'est vrai qu'ils vont débarquer les ricains ? Checker… ouais c'est anglais ça… Alors ? insista l'inconnu en prenant un bloque-note pour noter tout ce que dirait Antoine.

\- Hem, bah, hein, quèsaco, what, who, why ?

\- Moins vite, moins vite… j'écris, j'écris et… Oh merde les boches ! Vite faisons l'aire de rien !

Antoine se retourna et vit alors deux membres de la Wehrmacht. Inutile de préciser que quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui. Il pensa à mille et une choses en même temps, ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était une blague des copains ? Enfin, elle était chère la blague. Rien que l'endormir au moment précis où il sortait de chez lui pour le placer là, faire en sorte que rien de moderne ne soit là et bloquer des voitures au coin de la rue… M'ouais…

Les deux soldats allemands s'approchèrent, visiblement interloqués par les habits d'Antoine. Antoine, lui, regardait partout, un indice que tout ça n'était qu'un canular, un rêve ! Mais non. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il était dans une réalité non réelle. Il vit alors que l'inconnu préparait une arme. Une fusillade. Là, maintenant.

«Putain, reste plus que les alliés bombarde !»

La sirène de la ville s'activa alors et résonna dans les rues de la capitale. Les deux allemands remboursèrent alors précipitamment chemin et leur hurlèrent de rentrer chez eux. Antoine pensa que c'était en ce moment même son objectif premier. Il suivit alors l'inconnu dans les dédales de la ville alors que déjà les premières bombes se faisaient entendre !

«Reste plus que la marine débarque et on sera en plein dans l'absurde !» pensa le Youtubeur.

Au détour d'une rue, un cuirassé américain bloqua l'issue et tira une salve de canon sur un robot géant ayant une croix gammée sur la poitrine qui se trouvait à l'opposé de cette rue. Antoine pensa que soit il n'était effectivement _**pas**_ dans une réalité véritable, soit la vache les pages des livres d'Histoire sont vraiment incomplètes ! Sous la fureur des combats, Antoine vit alors une bouche d'égout ouverte. Au pire il se brisait une côte, au mieux il tombait sur les tortus ninjas. Il sauta et atterrit alors… !

Suspens hein ? Sur quoi allait-il tomber ? Les paris sont ouverts ! Et vous ne saurez cela que la semaine procha… oh et puis merde, il tomba sur un buisson. Voilà, encore déçus ? Oui ? Bien, j'en suis heureux.

Antoine n'entendait plus aucun bruit de combat mais juste des gazouillis d'oiseaux. Il soupira de bonheur, heureux de constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il avait dû s'assommer, tomber dans ce buisson et rêver ! Il se leva, les cheveux emplit de feuille et constata autre chose : le fait est que le jardin s'était agrandit de plusieurs centaines d'hectare. En fait il était en pleine forêt, pour ainsi dire, il n'était pas encore chez lui. Mais bon, il n'y avait plus de robot géant. C'était déjà ça.

Il traversa la forêt, toujours persuadé que ça venait de lui, qu'il rêvait. Un rêve très réaliste, physiquement parlant, mais un rêve quand même. Au bout d'une heure de marche, il trouva deux silhouettes à la lisière de la forêt. Se précipitant sur les deux personnes qui avaient l'air de discuter, il les appela. Quand il arriva près des deux hommes, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait (encore) un problème. L'un d'eux était torse nu, poilu, portait une importante barbe et moustache, et avait un casque de cuivre. L'autre était habillé avec un haut bariolé et avait une moustache encore plus imposante que celle de Staline. Les deux avait des pantalons rayés et possédait un torque comme celle de Buscaron. Bien. Après les années 40, les années -40 apparemment. Il n'en avait aucune idée si c'était mieux pour lui. Il décida alors de communiquer avec les deux guerriers. Ils étaient gaulois, ils devaient biens avoirs quelque notion de latin. Et ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le latin, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se développer au cours des siècles.

\- Hem… Quo Vadis Maxima Optimus Septimus ?

Les deux gaulois réagirent à cette phrase n'ayant aucun sens. C'était déjà un début. En hurlant, bavant et dégainant leurs glaives. Ça risquait d'être une fin. Car oui, très chers lecteurs, de toutes les périodes de la Gaule non romanisée, il avait fallu qu'il atterrisse en plein pendant la guerre des Gaules. La vie est une pute comme dirais le philosophe qui est en moi.

S'ensuivit une scène de poursuite effrénée dont la complexité descriptive fait naître en moi un soupçon de flemmardise. Donc je ne la décrirais pas. Je pourrais juste noter que dans la tête d'Antoine il eut plusieurs choix de musique pour l'encourager : _J'irais au bout de mes rêve_ et _Envole moi_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman, _Don't Stop Me Now_ de Queen, _Revolution_ des Beatles et _Goodbye_ de D4NNY. Evidemment, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ce fut _Goodbye_.

Antoine courra le plus vite possible, trébucha, courra, sauta, hurla au revoir à ceux qui l'aimait, ré-trébucha, courra et il sorti de nouveau de la forêt mais toujours avec les deux gaulois à ses trousses ! Mais ceux-ci furent fauchés par deux pillums qui leur transpercèrent respectivement la gorge et l'aine.

«J'espère que je n'avais aucun ancêtre en commun avec ces zigotos» pensa Antoine qui continuait sa course sans regarder devant lui et se cogna contre un bouclier rectangulaire et rouge. Inutile de préciser qu'il fut amené dans un camp retranché et mit au pied de César lui-même.

\- Heuuuu… Quo Vadis Maxima Optimus Septimus ?

César regarda ses généraux qui levèrent tous leurs épaules et Antoine fut condamné à mort. Celui-ci se leva alors et couru alors. Encore une fois ne me demandez pas comment Antoine fut au couant de son sort alors qu'il n'avait pas de bonne base de latin… sauf si vous repérez l'allitération que j'ai laissée dans cet humble récit. Mais bref continuons cette étrange épopée spatio-temporel mal écrite et dénuée d'intérêt.

Antoine traversa le camp en foutant le plus de bordel possible, hurlant à la mort, hurlant aux loups, hurlant à Ctulu ! Il renversait les pilums, les armures, les hommes, bref, il était bien malpoli, vous en conviendrez. Il trébucha alors tête la première dans un baril de poissons et en sortie précipitamment. Trop précipitamment en fait car il tomba encore tête la première dans un tonneau de vin. Il en ressortit pour voir qu'une nouvelle fois, le décor avait changé. Ses emmerdes non apparemment. Il était en plein en ce qui ressemblait être un champ après une bataille avec son lot de morts, de blessés, de demi-morts et de demi-blessés.

\- Eh p'tiot tir ta caput de là t'veux bien ?! cria une voix.

Antoine vit un homme en haillon de cotte de maille et à l'épée tremper de rouge… Confiture de groseille pensait Antoine.

\- C'te quoi c'te habit ma bonne fois ? Et c'truc sur tes n'œil n'œil ? T'es pas un briton d'mon cul ?

\- Un anglais ?

\- Ouais ! On les as bien sodomisé avec ces fol d'allemands !

«Il parle un français médiéval plus caricaturale qu'autre chose, digne des pires libertés prisent par des romans historiques, et il tue des anglais et des allemands. Pas de doute, je suis toujours en France»

\- Quo Vadis Maxima Optimus Septimus ?

\- Quoi ? T'es prêtre ?

\- Heu, oui-da ?

\- Bah c'est quoi c'te bonne farce d'habillage ma foi ?

\- Quo Vadis ?

\- S'tu l'dit. Oh misère d'ma bonne mère ! Une charge de ces chiens d'anglais ! AUX ARMES ! AUX HELMETS !

«Misère… Il se passe quoi chez moi ?! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Le vide intersidéral ?»

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez très chers lecteurs car oui cette fanfiction est très prévisible, Antoine se retrouva pendant trois seconde entre Mars et la Terre. Puis enfin il retourna sur la terre ferme... hem, mer. Il coula en même temps que la flotte de l'invincible armada, puis il chevaucha Little Boy alors qu'il se trouvait entre l'avion et Hiroshima, puis il tomba sur un boulet de canon d'Austerlitz puis… Enfin bref : mauvais endroit/mauvais moment. Cocasse n'est-il pas ?

Entre un séjour chez Barbe-noire et dans un goulag où il fut sauvé par Goldorak, Antoine termina sa course infernale… chez lui. Oui mes chers amis (ou ennemis, c'est selon), Antoine était revenu chez lui au moment même où il pensait changer d'habit. Finalement, il décida de ne pas les changer et de ne pas sortir. Parce que non mais quoi de oh hein ! Il avait une vidéo à finir !

En ce moment, plus loin à Paris, un certain Mathieu Sommet observait avec une certaine jouissance son écran ou se trouvait Antoine Daniel. Sur le côté droit de l'écran, il y avait toutes les époques historiques et situation géographiques disponibles, sur la gauche tous les événements qu'il pouvait rajouter, comme un robot géant nazi ou autre petit bidule. En bas se trouvaient les pensées d'Antoine qui lui permettaient de changer son petit safari historique selon ce que pensait Antoine. Mathieu rit diaboliquement et se leva avant d'hurler en voyant flotter sur les airs une flèche de souris d'ordinateur. Au même moment, à Rennes, Fréderic Molas riait diaboliquement, se leva et jura en voyant lui aussi la flèche. Puis ce fut le tour d'Alexis Breut de rire, puis de Bob Lennon puis de François Theurel et etc. ect.

Au même moment, une immonde ordure cynique et sarcastique du nom de Phylactère, riait aux éclats en pensant à la merde infâme qu'il allait publier sur , à la tête des pauvres lecteurs du site pensant lire une histoire comique alors qu'ils allaient tomber sur un navet sans queue ni tête écrit par un type pétant plus haut que son cul. En fait, chers lecteurs, si vous arrivez à ce point-là précis, sachez que votre âme a été définitivement aspirée dans ce tourbillon d'ennui sans nom. Et maintenant je vais déployer un rire diabolique à mon tour :

\- MOUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA !

Ça c'est fait, et maintenant, je vais me lever et me retourn… OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE FLECHE D'ORDINATEUR QUI FLOTTE !?

* * *

 **Voilà. Consternés ? Je l'espère. Mais avant que vous ne quittiez votre ordinateur/portable/tablette de manière dégoûtée, vérifiez bien dans votre espace personnel si aucune flèche informatique ne flotte... Bon j'y vais, j'ai un connard à faire déconnecter.**


End file.
